


Из России с любовью

by pollyamory



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/pseuds/pollyamory
Summary: на заявку с дядюшкиного места:3.48. АУ, в которой Илья - сын приближенных к высшим кругам советской власти родителей, становится целью Наполеона. Илье что-то около 22 - 24 лет.





	Из России с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Над заявкой я думаю уже два года, но в ней всё ещё есть неразрешимые вопросы. Здесь представлен драббл, который мог бы произойти где-то в середине сюжета.
> 
> картинка:  
> http://s019.radikal.ru/i621/1711/f3/52f672858cac.jpg

У Ильи тряслись руки, и Наполеон их поцеловал. Тогда застучало глупое двадцатилетнее сердце, и Наполеон усмехнулся уголком рта, глядя внимательно из-под чернющих ресниц.

Илья руки опустил, стискивая зубы, и посмотрел сердито. Наполеон улыбался.

\- Тебе не надо куда-нибудь идти? – бессовестно поинтересовался он. – На учёбу или к подружке?

\- Надо, - врал Илья, и сам не знал, зачем.

Наполеону ведь всё известно и про учёбу, и про подружку, и про него самого, – то, что Илья ещё и сам не понял.

\- Ну ладно.

Наполеон ухмыльнулся, глядя мягко, и распрямил спину. Вырос плечистой тенью над их кроватью. Бросил взгляд вдоль залитого полуденным солнцем номера «Националя» и включил радио, ловко подкрутив волну до станции с классической музыкой. Ни нашим, ни вашим.

Илья наблюдал за ним с постели. Раскаченные руки нырнули в перламутрово-голубую сорочку, плечи выгнулись буграми мышц и спрятались под тонкой тканью. Роговые пуговицы на мгновение блеснули переливом и легли в ровные складки. Наполеон надел брюки, чуть приподнявшись на носки и выставив бёдра вперёд, чтобы застегнуть ширинку. Илья был голым, но чувствовал себя не просто обнажённым – героем сказки Джанни Родари. Прозрачным Джакомо, у которого и голова была насквозь прозрачная, и все жители города могли видеть его мысли.

Наполеон взглянул на него и потрепал по светлой макушке, нимбом ловившей московское солнце. Илья мотнул головой и снова посмотрел сердито. Наполеон снял со спинки стула свой жилет, проникая в проёмы рукавов так, словно влезал в кобуру. А потом скользнул кончиками пальцев по голой ноге Ильи. Щекотно, по внутренней стороне бедра, загорелой на подмосковном солнце, на белую невинность скрытой под плавками кожи, до самого невесомого следа от своих губ. Заставляя Илью задержать дыхание, и пуская сердце галопом.

\- Нравится? – спросил он, наклоняясь, нависая.

Присел на постель боком и ухмыльнулся уголком губ, убирая со лба Ильи упавшую чёлку. Уточнил:

\- Жилет.

\- Нравится, - хрипло согласился Илья, глядя чуть затравленно. Желая безумно и чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. – На тебе. Сам бы я такое носить не стал. Мне не нужно.

Хорохорился и знал, что Наполеон видит его насквозь. И почему, ради всего святого, от него пахло так хорошо? Илья едва заметно втянул аромат зарубежного одеколона и поставил себе руку сзади  упором, чтобы не дать себя повалить на лопатки, как девицу.

Наполеон скользнул взглядом по его ключицам, груди, рукам, лукаво и как-то свойски, отчего кровь Ильи просто горела. И ловко выбрался из жилета, накрывая им помеченные бледными веснушками плечи Ильи.

\- Ну же, он не кусается.

Илья нехотя подчинился.

Пропихнул руки, подтянул друг к другу полы, волнующе скользнувшие по голой груди, чувствительной сейчас, как и каждый миллиметр его тела в руках Наполеона.

\- Под глаза, - менторски улыбнулся тот, ловя рукой его щёку и поглаживая большим пальцем.

Илья смотрел и злился на себя. Не знал, как реагировать и руки куда деть, и вообще, почему после всего Наполеон всё ещё умудрялся его смущать? Щека от прикосновения пылала, и внутри всё сжимало. А Наполеон погладил Илью по колену, ненавязчиво заставляя отодвинуть ногу, пустить. Погладил по бедру, как это называлось по-русски, ляжке, покрытой настойчивым пушком. Но не коснулся полутвердого члена. Поцеловал его в губы: мягко, ласково, поддался напору Ильи, тут же кинувшегося в наступление, пропихнувшего язык в жаркий рот, подавшегося вперёд.

Илья целовал его так, будто бы всё пропало, это его последний поцелуй в жизни и дальше – на плаху. Как в первый и прощальный раз. Наполеон в поцелуй улыбался, посмеиваясь. Это злило и кружило голову.

\- Выходи аккуратно, ладно? – попросил Наполеон, отстранившись.

Он смотрел мягко, чуть пьяно – неужели! – и ласково провёл большим пальцем по его губе, стирая влажно блеснувший след от слюны. Илья его за руку поймал и не дал отстраниться, притягивая в ещё один, не менее полоумный поцелуй.

\- Ну тише, тише, мой комми. Если мы оба останемся живы до вечера, - он чуть отстранился и снова мучительно-игриво провёл костяшками пальцев по голой ляжке, - я наконец-то сделаю тебя своим.

Илья взглянул волком, но внутри всё аж схлестнулось от этой мысли. А когда Наполеон обулся и дошёл до двери, он, храбрясь и ерепенясь, всё-таки бросил ему:

\- Жилет я не возьму. Тут оставлю.

\- Как хочешь, - Наполеон ухмыльнулся, окинув его последним всезнающим взглядом, и вышел.

Илья, сидевший обнажённым посреди разворошённой постели, громко и тревожно выдохнул и нервно коснулся своего горла.

  
  
  



End file.
